Interruptions
by Carrie Bradshaw
Summary: Suze and her life seems perfect now, with Jesse and everything, but what happens when a certain family member bumps in.................
1. Default Chapter

Waking up in a bedroom could be good thing for any girl. Waking up with someone there next to you? Yeah, that could be a bad situation for some girls, but for me, not so bad. Especially when he is a ghost. It's not like anything happened (get your mind out of the gutters, god.) It has just been a difficult time for me. First with the whole ex thing and having Paul down my back every two seconds, then the exorcism thing, that scared me, knowing that he was gone. But he is still here. With me. I must of been having a bad dream while Jesse appeared in my bedroom. I guess I was yelling and screaming(hopefully not his name) because stayed around. Isn't that sweet, you know, staying around to make sure I was ok. Well, um, anyway, I guess I was crying at one point because, Jesse must of come over to confort me. Well, anyway, I woke up thinking how warm this bed has gotten. I turned around only to see Jesse. I thought ghost didn't sleep, and I was right. I turned to his liquid brown eyes.

"Susannah, are you better now?" He asked, I noticed his eyes filled with concern. 

"Much, um, thanks for asking." We just sat there, nothing was coming out of our mouths. Oh yeah, exactly what your thinking, total weirdness. then he bolt across the bed and kisses me on the lips. That's right, he did it again. Not that I'm complaining. I kissed him right back. Lets just say it got a little heavy. By the time we had a unexpected interruption, he was on top of me.

"Susannah! Jesse! What are you doing?" A voice boomed from my window. At the worst times for my dad to show up, figures. Jesse got up fast and out of my bed.

"It's my fault. Please don't yell at Susannah." Jesse jumped in first, talking to my dad, who had a scary face on.

" Nombre de dios......" Woah. Since when does my dad speak Spanish? What has be been doing lately...............

"Jesse, I thought we talked about this." Ok, not what I was expecting from him. Not at all.

"I know sir, I just...I.....can't hold it in anymore." Jesse sighed. Ok, now I don't know what to say to this.

"Oh Jesse..........This isn't fair you know." My fathers expression softened. Ok, this just proves they have talked. Way too much.

"Ok, what is wrong here. You should should be yelling." I spoke up. The two men looked at me. 

"Could I please just tell her?" Jesse said turning his gaze back to my dad. My dad sighed again.

"Fine, I'm not going to be around for results of this." My fathers voice went up and he disappeared. Jesse just stared out the window, like he was deciding himself what to do.

"Ok, Jesse de Silva, what was that all about?" I asked still amazed at the fact we weren't decapitated by my dad. His gaze shifted from the window to me. He turned and walked towards the bed. His expression was unreadable. I hate that part. I was getting annoyed now, I just moved my head away and laid back down and my covers back over me. After awhile, I just started to fall back asleep again. Right when my eyes closed, I heard a noise at the right of my bed. I opened my eyes only to see Doc. Doc. I raised myself up in the bed.

"Hey Suze, um, is your ghost here?" He asked whispering the last part. I looked around, wanting to know myself. I quickly scanned my room, he was gone.

"Yes, he is gone." I said. Doc noticed my sadness. 

"Um, well, mom wants to know if you want breakfast today?" He called her mom. What is with them lately?

"No thanks, just feel like going back to sleep." I told him, Doc smiled and nodded and walked out of my room. I lowered myself back down, back into my pillows. Closed my eyes again, once more when I heard papers moving. I didn't want to open my eyes, just let who ever was there, do whatever they want. 

"Hey querida, do you want to talk?" I heard a voice I have heard for a long time. I opened up eyes, not getting up though. 

"Dad." I just stated it like it was a fact. Since when does he call me, querida?

"Since when do you call me querida?" I asked, still not getting up.

"Um, habit I guess, from hanging around Jesse." 

"Why were you hanging out with him?" I asked trying not to let the red rush to my cheeks.

"Oh, we talk. Jesse and I, we talk." He told me, looking for reaction. God I hate him at times.

"Oh ok, well, I'm going to go now. Give your mother a kiss for me." Now that was weird, he never talks about my mother except when Andy is involed.

"Right, ok, bye." Before I could finish that sentence, he was gone. Ok, I guess I'll just be sleeping now. I closed my eyes, only to feel that someone was by my window.

"Dad, What's wrong now!" I shot up yelling, only to be nose to nose with a brown eyed cute ghost.

"Oh hi." That's all I could say. My squeaky voice shot that out at him. Damn, the one moment that it should be silky.

"Hello querida. Did I scare you?" he asked backing towards the window"

"No, not at all." I said fast. Jesse stopped going towards the window, and moved back towards the bed. ah ha progress.

"So, um, I'm sorry, really sorry about my dad." I felt my cheeks start to flame. _Sorry about my dad?_ God, all I needed now was someone to come out and and say, That's what happens when you do anything before your married! Like a health video for sex ed. 

"No problem, just scared me that all." Jesse moved closer to the bed, he walked around a bed post. My heart started to pound each time he got closer. Imagine what would happen if he was sitting next to me. Wait? Wasn't he earlier? Right, um, right. 

"Querida, I have to tell you something....." Before he could , I jumped up and walked till I was right in front of him. My nerves have taken over. Meaning, my head snapped off, way off. 

"Well, Susannah, I have to tell you something that I relaxed when I first I first met you." I don't know what I was truly doing. I put my arms around his neck. Slowly pulling him close to his mouth, he pulled away. He said something I didn't expect.

"Susannah, how did you learn to fight like that?" I looked at him like he was a mad mad man. I just made myself smile and replied,

"I lived in New York, what do you expect?" Jesse looked confused. For a moment I sighed and turned back to my bed, I'm young and need a lot of sleep, well, for me, a dream of what should of happened five seconds ago. As I walked towards my bed, pretty much depressed, I felt a hand on my shoulder. _What was this?_

"Susannah, I was kidding, what I need to tell you is, I love you." He said that with his deep voice, silky too. Damn it. How does he do it? I turned back around. I didn't know what to do. I had my romantic moment I have been dreaming about and I didn't know what to do. Where was Juliet when you need her? Or Meg Ryan, or hell, Audrey Hepburn. Nope, just me. Just me. hmmmmmmmmm.........

"That's what you really want to say Jesse." He gave a smirk and moved in closer and put a peck on my cheek.

"well, querida, have a good morning...he stopped and looked back a the window.

".......I know I already had." He disappeared as fast as he came. Leaving me in shock.

"I love you too Jesse." I said faintly after he left. Then out of nowhere, Jesse popped back into my room and ran over to me pulling me close and planting a huge kiss on my lips. He pushed me towards my bed. Lips still on mine. Right at that moment I heard the door being thrown open.

"Ok, Suze? What the hell are you doing?" Dopey said shocked. Let me give you a mental picture, on my back one leg up and lips puckered up. Oh yeah, beauty queen status right here.

"Dopey, get out." I told him, looking up at him. Jesse had stopped kissing me, only to look up at Dopey. Then he went back down to kiss my cheek.

"Bye querida. I will see you soon. He smiled at me and disappeared. Damnit Dopey. 

"Don't go Jesse, I'll get rid of him!" I said getting back up. 

"Hey! Do you have a guy in your room, you are so busted!" I gave him a look. God, what a idoit. He gibbered on, about how to get off the hook, while I thought about Jesse, and what I finally told him. _I love him_.

A/N: Well, this is my first Mediator fic. I hope you all like it. I would like to dedicate this fic to Bianca AKA Bunny Girl. She was the one to inspire me to post this story I had been writing all week. Thanks Hun! lol Please R/R!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Well, life was I know it is over. No, not because of 

what Dopey did. What I did. After that wonderful moment ruined, I had a ghost 

visit me. Nothing new, only, I knew this ghost, very well. It was my cousin, April Simion. 

That caused me to back up a bit. 

"Suze? Wow, what are you doing here?" Oh no, she 

doesn't know she is dead, I don't think.

"Um, Do you know where you are?" See Jesse, I'm being sensitive. 

Its not like I'm hitting her or anything. Yet.

"Yes, oh geez Suze, I'm dead aren't I." She told me that, 

slowly sinking into my window seat. She looked so sad. I had to say something, after all 

she is also family, I can't just be rude to her or anything. 

"Yes, you are, but you aren't' gone yet. You still 

have a reason to be here." I told her gently. I looked her over. She still looked like me. 

Same hair, eyes and body shape. A lot of people used to tell us when we went out together 

we looked like sisters. I guess all of those features are always from my fathers side. 

"Really? I don't know what." I smiled and 

walked towards the window seat to sit down next to her. Before I could tell her why she 

could see me and why I was here, a new ghost joined us. 

"Hello Susannah, I........ oh. Hello. I'm Jesse." He 

walked over to April pulling out his hand. April shook it, and Jesse pushed away, and 

walked towards my bed and sat on it.

"Ok, well, I'm here to help you realize that. Why you are 

still on this earth." I told her, stealing looks at Jesse. He was looking around like he had 

nothing to do. he never stays when I talk to other ghosts, unless I'm in danger. Well, 

April is in no way dangerous. Really! Before I could go on, April got up and walked 

towards the bed too, deciding to lay down. What the hell............

"Suze? Honey, come downstairs, I have to talk to 

you." I heard my mom yell up the stairs. I didn't want to leave those two alone for some 

reason. Or maybe I didn't want to leave Jesse alone with April. I went anyway, walking

slowly out of the room, with Jesse's eyes following me. I was on the last step when my 

mother meet me. 

"Honey, I just got a phone call from your 

grandmother. Your cousin, April died last night. She was with her boyfriend, he had 

been drinking all night, and he ran into another car throwing them from it." My mom told 

me with tears running down her face. All I was thinking about was April and Jesse. This is 

getting sad. I squeaked out a oh no. My mom pulled me in for a hug, and let go fast and 

went to tell Andy what happened. I turned back and ran up to my bedroom. I even took 

two steps at a time. I walked into my bedroom, acting like I just strolled up there. Didn't 

want to look too anxious to come back up. When I "walked" in, I only saw April who, by 

the way, was still laying on the bed. 

"Where's Jesse?" I asked right away, April looked up with big eyes. 

"Oh boy Suze, I think I know why I'm here." Ok, I 

want to hear this. I felt my stomach start to cramp up. I had a reason in my head, but I 

didn't want to think it.

"Ok, why then, I'll help you, I have to help you." I told her, 

trying to be as sensitive as possible. Ok, I was really trying. Ok, I'm lying, I wanted to 

hurt her anyway possible. Just because I knew what she was going to say. Great, I'm such 

a great cousin. 

" Do you know that Jesse looks like my boyfriend?" 

She said in a breathy voice I had heard her use once before. You know what, maybe I 

would just have to do something about that.

"Yeah?" I said to her, my voice getting high. 

She didn't notice me, starting too grip my hand on my shirt, pulling it slightly. She didn't 

recognize my amazing voice change either. 

"I think, I'm supposed to end up with Jesse." She 

told me with a sigh. Oh my god. This was going to make me puke. 

"I lost my boyfriend at that crash. I felt he 

was my soulmate, now I'm dead. I meet a ghost, that looks just like him. I'm destined to

be with him." Right. God, could she be more wrong. Why do I even help her. I know 

that she wrong about it all. Jesse loves me. I heard him say it. I don't care if she is family, 

he is mine. Could I sound more possessive? Might as well make her believe that I really 

mean it, just so I don't hurt her feelings.

"I'll try and see if he will talk to you." I told 

her in a weak voice. She didn't notice that either, she just flew up in the bed and gave me 

a huge smile. She jumped up and ran towards me, planted a kiss on my cheek and left. 

Just disappeared. I don't even think she knows where she is going. I walked towards my 

bed, fell into it and pulled a pillow over my head. I knew what she was doing, she was 

looking for Jesse. 

"Why did she have to find me here?" I said 

out loud into the pillow. Little did I know, who was standing there, and who had heard 

everything.

"Well, Well, Suze, you are finally giving up Jesse, 

aren't we?"

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I know it has been a while, I have been studying for midterms. ugh. hate them. anyway, I know that this story seems different and weird and doesn't fit since Haunted came out, which by the way it was the best book! ok, sorry, I really liked it. lol So consisted this story just another adventure before Haunted. Again, thanks for everyone's reviews and hope you review for this chapter too! Goodbye and God Bless. 


End file.
